Creators of Destiny
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Five new students enter Teikou for their first year of High School, all joining the famous Basketball Team that once held the Generation of Miracles. They are all recognized as outstanding players, and quickly adopt the name: Creators of Destiny. The Creators of Destiny have something that the Generation of Miracles never had; Each other.
1. Basket One: Captain

Creators of Destiny

OoOoO

Basket One: Captain

OoOoO

Two boys walked along the sidewalk, one talking happily, and the other silently ignoring his companion.

The latter was staring up into the endless blue sky, watching the aloof clouds float by without a care in the World.

"So, 'Taru. What do you think?" His thoughts were interrupted as he looked down to glare at his friend.

"About?" He muttered, looking at the ground instead of the sky. He ignored the pain in his neck from keeping it skyward, and rolled his shoulder to help sooth the pain. "Oh, and don't call me 'Taru'." He said as an after thought.

His friend pouted as his shoulder's dropped, "Bu- But Hotaru, I was asking you if I should join the Soccer team..." He groaned out.

Hotaru froze, staring at the ground. "Jun, you said you'd join the basketball team with me." Hotaru mumbled, emerald green eyes meeting his friends golden brown orbs.

Jun paused, turning to face Hotaru. "Oh yeah, that's right! Well, forget what I said then!" He grinned cheekily as he waited for Hotaru to catch up with him.

Hotaru stared at his shoes as he walked, "Well, if you _really _want to join the soccer team, then that's fine." Hotaru murmured, walking a tad faster than Jun.

"Eh?" Jun slowed down, but ran back to Hotaru's side. "No way! Then I wouldn't get to see you as much~!" Jun smirked, winking at the shorted boy beside.

"Pervert." Hotaru rolled his eyes.

"Not as perverted as that time when you tried to kiss me." Jun chuckled, dodging the bag that swung at his face.

"I did not!" Hotaru gasped out, his face turning red. He swung his fist, almost making contact.

"Did! You were totally blushing when you tired, it was so cute!" Jun gushed, running away from his impending doom.

Hotaru groaned as he ran after his friend, wanting to punch him. He turned around the corner, but smacked right into Jun's back.

"W- We're here!" Jun announced, throwing his arms in the air. "Ow." Jun froze, turning to see a little bruise on Hotaru's forehead.

"Aha, sorry." Jun muttered. He didn't wait for Hotaru to respond, and he clasped the shorter boys hand and dragged him inside.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch?" Jun said, as they entered their new school. Hotaru was silent, but he nodded. He turned, and walked to his homeroom.

Once he arrived, he introduced himself, and sat down in his seat. He took out his notebook, and got ready to do his work.

"Oi." Hotaru paused, and turned towards the voice. He was frozen for a second, before recognizing his caller.

"Hiro?" He blinked, obviously shocked.

"Wrong."

"Daichi?" He said, proping his elbow on his desk and resting his chin on his hand.

"Bingo." Daichi smirked, leaning back in his desk.

"I didn't know you were coming to this school." Hotaru said, staring at his other friend.

"Well, I couldn't just ignore my preciousness." Daichi chuckled, his eyes closing. His eyes opened again, but his once dark purple eyes, turned into a softer, more violet colour.

"Yo, Hiro." Hotaru greeted.

OoOoO

Jun had just made it in time to his homeroom. He introduced himself with vigor and he took his seat, nearly tripping over someone's leg as he made his way to his desk.

He turned to the side, smiling widely at the boy beside him. "Hi! My name is Jun Akira!"

The boy with red wild hair blinked at him, he grinned. "Hey, I'm Shoji Rino!" He greeted Jun coolly.

"Whoa, dude. Your pretty green eyes remind me of my precious honey~!" Jun smiled, nearly sparkling at Shoji.

Shoji blinked, and moved his desk an inch away from Jun. "Uh, are you gay?" Shoji smiled.

"Wh- no!" Jun pouted, tearing up slightly.

"Shoji, is this gay boy flirting with you?" A boy on the other side of Shoji poked his head from behind Shoji, glaring lightly at Jun.

"I'm not gay!" Jun pouted, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Akira-kun! To the office!" The teacher turned and glared at Jun.

"Aww..." Jun huffed, standing from his chair and marching out the door with his bag in hand.

OoOoO

Jun had spent the rest of the morning in the office, tell the lunch bell had rang. The Principal let him out with a small warning. Jun left the office happily, pumping his fist in the air in excitment.

He ran to his bestest friends homeroom, and glomped the boy as soon as he lay his eyes on him. "Hotaru! I've thought about it, and I am gay! But only for you!" Jun laughed, hugging Hotaru close to him.

Hotaru froze, and raised his fist, making contact with Jun's jaw. Jun's head snapped back as he was punched. The force knocked him away from Hotaru, and he grasped his chin.

"Owwie!" he huffed, rubbing his sore jaw. "Why!?" He groaned. "Your making a scene, pervert. Now, let's go." Hotaru's frown turned into a smirk, as he headed to the Gym.

OoOoO

Jun was surprised to see the two boys from his class. Shoji and... that other guy. "You guys like basketball?" Jun smiled innocently. Shoji and Ryuji shared a look, before turning back to Jun.

"Well, yeah." Shoji rubbed the back of his head. Ryuji shrugged, turning away to look at a hoop innocently. "Not really, I'm just here because of Shoji." Ryuji replied, looking uninterested.

"Well, either way, we're here to join." The four turned and stared.

"Stop following me, Daichi." Hotaru sighed.

"IT'S YOU!" Jun cried out, pointing towards Daichi. "I hate you!" Jun announced loudly, his voice echoing in the large gym.  
"I hate you too." Daichi said coolly, shoving his hands in his pocket's.

"Well, now that we're all here..." Hotaru murmured, turning to stare at the empty gym.

"Ahn? Why isn't anyone here?" Ryuji twitched, no one other than the five in sight. "Hmm, guess we gotta sign up at the Office?" Shoji scratched the back of his head. Beside him, Daichi groaned. "Man, what a pain in the ass." He smacked his forehead.

"I- I just came from there!" Jun whined, following the others as they all headed to the office.

Once they arrived, they all crowded inside, and the secretary looked up at them. "Oh, hello. Aren't you all new students?" The secretary squinted at them.

"Umm, this is the first day of school..." Jun muttered, a airy look on his face as he felt his eye twitch a little.

"Oh, right. Anyways, what would you boys like? Or, boys and girl." The woman adjusted her glasses, shaking her head.

"Eh?" The five stared at her, confusion showing in their eyes. At first, Jun paused, and slowly turned to look behind him with a huge grin on his face. The other three also followed his gaze, their eyes staring intently.

Hotaru blinked, and looked at everyone questioningly. "What?" He glared at them, frowning deeply.

Jun's creepy grin only widened, but then fell as he was punched. "Ow!" He huffed out, rubbing his cheek. The pain reminded him of his jaw, and he rubbed that, too. "Your so cruel, but I still love you." Jun said happily, trying to hug the shorter boy, but was pushed away and he smacked into the door.

"Anyways!," Hotaru continued to twitch, rather annoyed at this point. "We'd like to sign up for the basketball team." Hotaru said, standing at the front.

"Oh? Where'd that cute girl go? Well, nevermind... Oh yes, here is the form." The lady said, handed them each a piece of paper. They all filled it out quickly and handed it back to the woman. "Alright, now to give these to the ca- Oh, that's right..." She frowned, staring blankly at the papers.

"What is it?" Jun gasped out, clearly shocked.

"Well, the Captain and the previous players all scattered on their own ways to different schools, and now the club doens't have a Captain anymore."

Jun gasped again, "Oh! Oh! I nominate Hotaru! He's really good at leadership, and he's smart, ah- and- he's strategic!" Jun smiled, nodding.

"But I-"

"Oh! Alright, then! It's decided, here you go!" The aloof woman handed Hotaru the papers. He stared at her, his eyes held no emotion as he held onto the papers.

"Umm, Taru?"

"Idiot!" Hotaru growled loudly, whipping the papers in Jun's direction.

OoOoO

Yeah, doesn't seem so serious yet... Keyword: YET!

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAA! Anyways, awesome idea, right? RIGHT!? *slapped* Ahaha, thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please R n' R~

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Basket Two: Fate

Creators of Destiny

OoOoO

Basket Two: Damage

OoOoO

"Where did you go?" Hotaru turned his head and looked up at his mother. He shrugged, and turned back to his homework he was currently doing.

"I just went to practice." Hotaru said clearly, erasing something.

"Hotaru, I thought I told you not to join any sports clubs! It interferes with your school work and your music lessons!" His mom growled out, glaring at him from behind.

"No, not really..." Hotaru mumbled back, writing down the answer for his question.

"Hotaru, look at me when I'm talking to you!" His mother demanded, crossing her arms. Hotaru inwardly sighed, and turned around to face his mother. He stared into her cold green eyes, as she continued to glare at him.

"Your father and I want you to become a real gentleman when you grow up! Not some, broke-ass bum living on the curb!" His mother yelled out.

"Oh! So that's why you both control my life and try to beat it in to me!?" Hotaru yelled back, glaring back at his mother. "Well, sorry! For wanting my own stupid life!" Hotaru said, twirling on his chair to face his unfinished home work.

His mother snorted, and she took a step back out of his room, "Well, no dinner for you, then!" She said, slamming the door behind her.

Hotaru was silent, as he listened to her foot steps fade away. He averted his attention back to his home work, glaring at it.

"Fine, starve me." He muttered, and continued on.

OoOoO

The next day was the same as always. His parents telling him what he should and shouldn't do while they all ate breakfast, scolding him for not listening to them... Yeah, an awesome way to start a day.

Hotaru washed his dishes as he was told, and he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he did so, he quickly combed his hair, and walked to the front of the house. He slipped his shoes on, and grabbed his school bag.

"I'll be home later." He called, not waiting for an answer before he quickly left his house, closing the door gently behind him.

Once he exited the gate, he turned on his heel and left for school.

"Ah! Hotaru!" Hotaru turned and saw Jun running up, waving his hand happily. Hotaru rolled his eyes, and turned away to hide his smirk. He stifled his laughter with a cough.

"Eh? What are you laughing at?" Jun stared at him, an oblivious pout on his face. Hotaru snorted, and pointed towards Jun's un-zipped fly.

"NO! MY FLY!" Jun shouted, quickly zipping up his fly. Many people walking by turned to stare, but continued on their way.

"Great, now we're the talk of the day." Hotaru mumbled dryly, as he continued to walk. Jun followed after him.

"Hey, it's not my fault my fly was like that!" He protested, trying to move his bangs from out of his eyes.

"Umm, I'm afraid it is. You are the one who didn't check it before you left." Hotaru said simply.

"Huu, your always so mean to me, but I still love you. Anyways! Did you do your home work last night?" Jun wondered loudly, changing the subject.

"Of course, I don't want to become a failure in life." Hotaru basically quoted his parents words, but he subtituted the 'I' instead of 'You'.

"Then let me copy!" Jun grinned.

"Jun, we're in different homerooms, so I'm sure our home work is a little different from each other." Hotaru rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity.

"Oh. Aww..." Jun whined, his walking slowing down. "Life is so cruel!"

"Mmhm." Hotaru hummed, his eyes slowly glancing up towards the sky.

OoOoO

It was after school, and Hotaru casually made his way to the gym, with Hiro by his side.

"And so, I really think that I didn't do so well on that test..." Hiro mumbled shyly, a small pout on his face. "What about you, Kazuki-san?"

Hotaru turned and stared. "I think I did good, my parents make me study a lot... You don't have to call me Kazuki, just Hotaru is fine, Daichi calls me Hotaru." He said, switching his bag to his other hand.

"O- Oh, okay... Sorry about Daichi..." Hiro frowned, as they both walked in the gym.

"It's okay." Hotaru said, before turning to go into the changing room.

After a long practice, Hotaru and the others all showered and went their separate ways. Hotaru walked beside Jun, but they split up near Hotaru's house, and he kept walking until he saw the familiar house. He opened the gate, and went inside.

He kicked his shoes off and walked up stairs silently. He tossed his bag on the ground, before making his way to his bed.

"Let's see..." Hotaru murmured, grabbing a note book that rested on his desk. He flipped through the pages, and found his mark. "After practice, go to another practice... Great." Hotaru sat back up, staring at the page that marked today's date. With a groan, he put the note book back down, and grabbed a different bag. "Swim-, no, music class." He said, putting the bag back down, and picked up some more casual clothes, and changed.

Once he finished changing, he then left to make his way to the music studio that happened to be near his house.

OoOoO  
There you have it, a short look into the life of Hotaru Kazuki. Next up is Jun Akira.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
